A Walk back to the Dorm
by RandomFellow0001
Summary: Hermione was from Gryffindor. Victoria Stein was from Ravenclaw. A great friendship that had no time to blossom. Following a Boring trip to Hogsmeade in the 6th Year, Victoria Stein confronts her feelings towards her friend, if they are platonic or Romantic. Hermione x FemOC One shot lemon. Mostly will add further chapters fleshing out more of their encounters.


Another trip to Hogsmeade. It went as usual. Some shops here. Some shops there. It was starting to get repetitive. Victoria just wanted to spend time with her _friend _Hermione. Being a Ravenclaw, she could spend so little time with her best friend from Gryffindor. Today, finally they could spend time together, and it turns out so boring.

Hermione normally spent time with her best friends, Ron and Harry, but they had separated for some reason in Hogsmeade.

Hermione suggested they take a walk through the School grounds and then head back to their respective dorms. Vicky agreed _if it just meant more time spent with her._ They walked around the school once and ended up on the other side from Dorm Towers.

"We better get back. It's getting dark" Vicky commented.

"Oh, Jolly" Hermione groaned. Victoria would have given the same reaction. It was more fun roaming with no goal in places you knew well, rather than go around and explore.

"Alright. I'll drop you at your tower and head back to my dorm" Vicky offered.

"Oh, Pleeze. I can take care of myself" Hermione protested. "I've been around this place millions of times"

Victoria remembered all the stories about Harry, Ron, and Hermione going around the castle. She had no doubt about that statement. She stroked Hermione's hair like she was petting a cute puppy. "But your dorm room is in the way for me to mine. Now, let's go"

"Alright, Vicky. You win. For now" Hermoine told.

With a proud smirk, earned from an argument won, Victoria marched ahead.

Victoria checked her watch and saw that there was still two hours for Curfew. No hurries. They went up the stairs, Chit-Chatting about nothing in particular. Hermione shared a few gossip stories about what was going on in the Gryffindor common room. She sounded a little hurt talking about how Ron and Lavender had become glued snakes together.

With a start, Victoria realized Hermoine _liked _Ron. What better time to tease a friend? Masking her own emotions for her, Victoria put on a high pitched sound and squeaked in excitement "You LIKED Ron?"

Hermoine scoffed. "It was for quite some time. But I don't think it's healthy to have a crush on someone who's dating." She was quiet for a moment, before adding in a bitter voice "or someone who will never turn back towards you."

"You don't know how much I relate," Victoria told. Up one last staircase, they would be at Seventh Floor.

Hearing Victoria's Statement, Hermoine lit up. In nearly an identical squeak, she asked: "You had a Crush on someone?"

A nearby portrait said, "Keep it down, will ya?"

Victoria was silent until they reached the top of the staircase before she answered. "It's a Gryffindor girl."

Hermoine pressed on, joining her at the top of the staircase. "Who is it? Maybe I can help you."

_Is it worth putting my only stable friendship at risk for romance?_

Victoria wasn't one to chase romance. She found it as a distraction from important things like Studies, or quest for Knowledge. When it came to romance, Ravenclaw had the least gossip stories to offer. And it rarely ended well.

But spending time with Ginny over the last few months planted an alternative thought in her head. Maybe there was something to look forward to with this stuff. Maybe she wouldn't become a chain-dater like Ginny, but maybe one person who would be right for her existed somewhere. If Hermione reciprocated these thoughts, she would be the one. Knowing Hermoine, she probably shared similar thoughts on the issue, waiting for one person, and not jumping around from person to person. But there was only one way to know if Hermione reciprocated the thoughts. Gather courage to actually tell her.

She faced Hermione and hastily said, "Do I Have to tell you?" She was glad to not be a part of Gryffindor, for she would be insulting all qualities he stood for with this much cowardice.

"Awww, look. Vicky's Blushing!" Hermoine teased her.

Vicky felt even more embarrassed. She stood straight and faced Hermoine. It didn't help much for trying to get her to back off from the discussion. Being two inches shorter than the other person in the discussion didn't exactly help with inspiring fear.

Taking a deep breath she responded, "I'm not blushing, It is an involuntary response of my blood going to my face."

"Triggered by any form of insecurity as a part of the reflex fight or flight mechanism." Hermione continued the statement. "Don't flex your Muggle biology on me Redhead. Your mom isn't the only one who is involved in medicine."

Left with no comeback, Vicky once again tried "Do I have to tell?" She just got a stern look, and "Yes" told in the same stern voice.

Taking a deep breath, she took Hermoine's hand, and told, "How about you find out for yourself?"

She was still unsure when she leaned in. She was still unsure when she tilted her head.

But the moment her lips touched Hermione's, She felt her stomach explode. It was similar to the Butterflies she felt in her stomach, but it was much, much, much more intense.

She should have seen Hermione's face at the moment, but she had her eyes closed. but based on what she could feel, She was quite shocked.

Hermione's soft, tender and slightly bulged lips with her's. She always had dreamed of this moment, but it always was a dream next to entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament as a Fourth Year. She never could believe that it could come true.

She pulled away, after what was possibly the best moment of her life. _My First Kiss. With My First, no, My Only Crush._

Then she looked up. The Shock on Hermione's face as she was processing what just happened was unwatchable. Her face changed from Shock, to Confusion, to understanding in under a second. A second where Vicky was mentally pulling her fizzy red hair out, and banging her head against the wall. Regret. That was the only thought in her head. She probably lost her only friend, from her year, maybe the entire school.

Vicky began "I'm sorry 'mione. I shouldn't have-" But she was interrupted with Hermione grabbing hee hair, and pulling herself closer, for another kiss.

The past summer, Vicky had come across a few "Young Adult" novels at her local bookstore when she went home. She'd read a few out of curiosity. She had read the term "Legs turning to jelly" but never understood it until now, held by her hair by the person she loved.

Hermione had put all her effort for a Kiss, and that involved putting all her weight on Vicky. Between the Shock of a Second Kiss and Jelly Knees, she wasn't ready for that. Her knees buckled. Together, they fell backwards.

They should have hit the wall, but they fell into a tiny room, no bigger than a closet. A room Vicky could have sworn that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Woah, Woah! Get a grip on yourself Stein." Hermione told. "Thank God we were in front of the room of requirement, or we would have broken twenty hands, and twelve legs."

Vicky tried to process what just happened. _Hermione Granger actually likes me back. _She couldn't contain her excitement. She could have a great future with her. But then she remembered the discussion that preceeded it. Maybe Hermione didn't like her back, and was using her as a rebound to get over Ron. Or maybe Vicky was worrying too much. They were together, and that was all that mattered to Vicky.

"Was it your first time?" Vicky asked.

"Nah. I did it with a guy once." Hermione answered. "First time with a girl though. Based on how things were, I'd guess it was your first time, with anyone."

"And you'd be right in guessing. It was." Vicky replied. "How different was it?"

"Actually, not much" Hermione told. "It was basically the same, but I had more of hair to hold."

Hermione looked around. "Dam. This place is tiny." she complained.

Instantly, the room expanded to about the size of a dorm room, and a Tiny bed sat against the far wall. The entire place was dimly lit, with moonlight streaming in through a closed window next to the bed.

Victoria looked at Hermione. She leaned up, and went in for another kiss. They had just kissed together twice, but this was the first time they both did it simultaneously and enjoyed it. The world seemed to zoom out, the sounds of the students noisily returning to their dorms fading out. All she could hear was the sound from the friction where they touched. Vicky grabbed Hermione's hair, and drew herself closer. Hermione put her arms around Vicky's waist and pulled her closer, till the point that it was impossible to tell where Vicky's Robes ended, and where Hermione's robes started. They didn't have to wear them today, but they put it on anyway, because it was so cold. Being This close to her, she could smell Hermione's shampoo. The standard Lemon scented Shampoo that all prefects used.

Soon, they ended their liplock, and started using their jaws. Then their tounges. Vicky could taste Hermione's watermelon lip balm, along with her own cherry lip balm. Thankfully, it was the edible kind.

The room started to get really hot, and Hermione pulled away for a moment and removed her robes, without breaking their lip contact. Dressed in a white blouse and dark blue jeans, Hermione looked pretty as always. Vicky pulled away from the close contact to get rid of her robes as well. She wasn't dressed in anything particularly noteworthy, just her yellow T-Shirt and black jeans.

Once the robes were discarded, they tangled up once again like snakes. Hermione stepped back, and fell on the bed, with Vicky on top of her. None of it stopped them from continuing their intense kisses.

They thrashed around the bed and positioned themselves well on the mattress, and went back to their snogging.

Not entirely sure what came over her, Vicky moved away from Hermione's mouth, and went to her ears. _Ears. What has gotten into me? _

But the moment she nipped Hermione's earlobe and heard her grasp "Oh, Merlin!", Vicky kicked out any curses she had prepared for herself.

Hermione turned around, and came on top of Vicky, nearly rolling off the bed in the process. Vicky took a second to reposition herself on the pillow when Hermione dived for her ear. Suddenly, she understood thr reason for Hermione's scream of pleasure. She couldn't explain the reason, but waves of pleasure rolled over her. " 'mione!" Vicky screamed in a voice so loud, twenty portraits would have woken up. _Thank Merlin for this room. _

Vicky grabbed Hermione by her waist and pulled her closer, and Hermione garnished every bit of her face with Kisses. Every point where their skin touched, a Tingling sensation rolled over her entire body, as if her senses were taking more input than usual. Somehow, the Redhead's hands found their way under Hermione's Blouse, and explored her mostly bare back.

Instantly, Hermione pulled away. _Merlin's beard! I__ shouldn't have gone that far_. _Any chance I had is now gone._

"Uhh, sorry. Maybe we were going too fast." Vicky told.

Hermione looked a little worried. "No. No. I don't mind doing that. It's just..."

"You don't know what to do" Vicky guessed. "You really think I know what to do? Just follow your instincts." Then, Vicky leaned back in for another kiss.

They got tangled and were writhing like snakes in no time, Hungry for more contact. Vicky slipped her hands under Hermione's blouse, and was surprised that she did the same as well.

Hands tired of being constricted by the shirts, Vicky pulled off Hermione's blouse, and tossed it next to their discarded robes.

The room was dim, but Vicky could just make out Hermione's figure in the dim light. She had been wearing a basic black bra, that when taken together with her pale Caucasian skin made her look like a tiny and cute panda.

She dove back down and rolled again, this time placing Vicky on the top. _Alrighty. If I was in 'mione's position, what would I want? _

The answer was simple. While Vicky's mouth was again exploring her earlobe, the place that she seemed vulnerable at, and her left hand went back to exploring her beautiful waist curves, she took jer right hand and let it explore Hermione's right breast. The moment Vicky's hand touched the bra, she cried out in pleasure on her lips "_Merlin!_ Vicky. Don't stop. Please." She gripped the sheets, and they might just have torn under her fingernails.

That was a request Vicky could comply with. She put her other hand to the job as well, and this left her with no support. She fell on top of Hermione and looked completely red cheeked. Hermione didn't see this as a problem, and she pulled Vicky even more closer. Vicky continued fondling Hermione's medium sized breasts, while Hermione put her hands under Vicky shirt and explored every single bit of her back. Soon, she too got annoyed with the T-Shirt and she lifted the yellow T-Shirt and Discarded it at the same pile where Hermione's white Blouse sat. Cold air sent shivers down her back, but being with Hermione like this, she couldn't care less about the cold. Once Again, Hermione rolled over, placing herself on top, and dove in for another kiss. Slowly, Hermione moved from her mouth to her chin. Then her neck. Then her Collarbone, sucking each place with a Kiss. There might or might not have been a mark left behind, but Vicky didn't care. The pleasure of this close contact was overwhelming her.

Hermione lifted Vicky so she could slide off her Red Bra, to which Vicky readily complied. Knowing how to use the hook that held it together, she had no trouble opening it.

She looked at her face once, before burying her hair in her newly exposed breasts. Her mouth found Vicky's nipples, and she began sucking. She hadn't realised how hard her nipples had become between all they were doing. Waves of pleasure, much more heavier than anything she had felt till now rolled over her. She threw her head back, as much as she could with the bed behind her. Her Fizzy red hair had become undone and were spread around her head like a red halo. She wanted to enjoy the moment silently, but all she could do was continuously moan as Hermione sucked her nipples. She was so lost in the moment, her subconscious mind forced her to grip the sheets hard, so she didn't roll off.

Eventually, Hermione became bored of her breasts, after sucking both of them out, and proceeded downwards. She kissed as many times as she could, moving down her belly button on the Flat Plain of her stomach. Maybe She left a few hickeys on the way. Meanwhile, all Vicky could do was hold her hair tight, and push her face closer to herself.

Eventually, she regained her senses, and sat up, together with Hermione. She leaned in for another kiss on her lips, and this time, it was much more desperste, and hungry than anything they had done previously.As they kissed, Vicky worked on Hermione's black bra, and slid it off her shoulders. Vicky pushed her weight onto Hermione as they kissed, and forced her to lean back, until she was on the bottom, head pointed the opposite way.

She grabbed her breasts, and began squeezing them, unsure of what to do. That itself made Hermione moan out Vicky's name. She grabbed Vicky's head, and pushed it towards her chest. Vicky complied, and began sucking on her nipples, just as Hermione had sucked her's a minute ago. Hermione was also unprepared for the sensation. She dug her nails into Vicky's shoulders, and held tight. It hurt a little, but she ignored the pain, and went on with her action.

Slowly, she moved down after being done with both her breasts. She continued sucking in a straight line down, until her belly button on her flat stomach. But she didn't stop at the belly button. She moved downwards, and down to her jeans. She felt a blast of heat and moisture suddenly. That must have been her organ, completely aroused.

She worked on Hermione's belt, which took a little effort, but came undone. She held her jeans by the waistband, and pulled it down, revealing her black panties.

Hermione, probably thinking that it was unfair she had to strip first turned her around, and removed her belt faster than Vicky could process what happened. She unbutton her jeans, and slowly pulled it down. Vicky hadn't really paid attention to what going on inside her pants, but moisture from arousal had soaked her red panties.

Hermione rubbed her hand playfully once over her panties, right over her _second lips_. Moans escaped her mouth. Vicky was visibly upset when Hermione stopped it, but the disappointment didn't last long. Hermione held the waistband of her panties, and pulled it down, letting her clitoris breathe the cold air. Vicky was fully naked now, but she didn't mind it.

Hermione dived in with her mouth, and breathed down heavily on her clitoris. It was all Vicky could do to hold on to the sheets and keep herself quiet. Then she began using her mouth. First, she began by licking the lips. Then she thrusted the tounge inside. Vicky screamed, equal parts pleasure and surprise, as Hermione continued her act. Pushing her tounge inside and out, and occasionally vaccuming in any fluid that was relessed. As Hermione continued, Vicky couldn't feel anything in the tips of her fingers and toes. Then her Arms. Then her head. The feeling of a lack of sensation spread from the periphery of her body, and moving towards her centre. Within moments, all Vicky could feel was Hermione's tounge, inside her vagina. And then, she couldn't feel even that. Only one point inside her seemed to be capable of feeling anything. And suddenly, her insides exploded. As the fluids shot out of her Vagina, Vicky couldn't stop herself from screaming out Hermione's name in a loud moan.

Hermione didnt move away when the liquid started oozing out. Instead, she stayed right there, and drank it all.

They got up together, and Vicky leaned in to kiss Hermione, curious to see how she tasted.

"Mmm, You like that?" Hermione mumbled against Vicky's lips. They kissed, and Vicky sent out her tounge into Hermione's mouth to explore. _Salty. _That was all she could taste. "Yes. Yes, I do." Vicky Mumbled back. "Let's see if you do too."

Vicky bent down, and pulled off Hermione's only remaining garment. Now, they both were Naked. As they both Kissed once again, Vicky placed her right hand at Hermione's entrance, and began rubbing. Hermione moaned on Vicky's lips, but they didn't break the kiss. Vicky took one finger inside, and began thrusting in and out of a Vagina that kept growing moist by the minute. Eventually, she felt the muscles there tighten, and then start throbbing, while releasing her cum. More moans escaped Hermione as she squeezed Vicky's breasts tightly. Vicky silenced the moans by kissing more harder, and more passionately.

She lifted her fingers only when everything stopped down there, and saw them covered in white.

"So, How do I taste like?" Hermione asked, curious. "Make a guess and taste."

Seeing how sweet a person Hermione is, she guessed that her juices would taste like Sugar Syrup. She was mildly disappointed when she discovered that it wasn't in fact, white sugar syrup, but salty cum like Vicky's. Yet, the taste was amazing.

Vicky offered her Fingers to Hermione, so she could taste for herself. "Mmmmm. Not as good as you, but quite nice, if I do say so."

Hermione leaned in for a kiss, and Vicky was happy to oblige. Hermione fell on top of Vicky, and she wrapped her legs around Hermione, and pulled her closer by the waist and by the hip. They just lied down on the bed, making out for a long time, with no distractions, their skin rubbing against one another.

When they slept, Vicky didnt know. But Vicky woke up to sunlight steaming through the window, falling on her naked self. They had spent the entire night away from their Dorms. But that didn't bother her. She looked at her watch, the one thing that they didn't remove during their intense session the night before. It was barely ten minutes before breakfast.

She shook Hermione's shoulders to wake her up. "Get up, Beautiful. We've got a problem."

Once she got up, she was about to change into her jeans and head to classed without brushing or bathing, but they didn't have to worry. A Bath even more luxurious than the Prefect's bath showed up in the Room of Requirement. As they had a quick scrub, and changed into the Magically Appeared Uniform, Hermione commented "We should come back here for the full experience of that.

Wearing Her Uniform Skirt, Button Down Shirt, and her tie, Hermione looked as beautiful as ever. Vicky leaned in for one final Kiss, one that lasted for barely a moment, but as amazing as any other. "That, was amazing last night. Maybe we should try that again, _girlfriend._" Vicky told, when they seperated. Hermione Smirked. "Yeah. Maybe we should, _girlfriend."_

They walked out of the Room of Requirement, and quietly slipped into the crowd heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. And All throughout the day, Vicky had a giant grin on her face, that couldn't be erased, not even by magic.


End file.
